


Distracted

by squadrickchestopher



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Established Eddie Brock/Venom Symbiote, Feelings, Fluff and Angst, Idiots in Love, Other, POV Venom Symbiote (Marvel), Possessive Venom Symbiote (Marvel), Venom Symbiote Loves Eddie Brock, Venom feels ignored
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:53:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24082381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squadrickchestopher/pseuds/squadrickchestopher
Summary: Venom feels like Eddie is ignoring him. He has feelings about this.Inspired by this picture
Relationships: Eddie Brock/Venom Symbiote
Comments: 12
Kudos: 398





	Distracted

**Eddie.**

“Hmm.”

**Eddie.**

“What, V?”

**Pay attention to me.**

“Not now, love.”

Eddie’s voice is distant, like he’s busy with something, and Venom curls around him to see what. He scowls when he spies the computer screen and the words appearing on it. **Are you working?**

“Just a bit. Just need to finish this before the deadline.”

**You said we were done with work.**

“We are. Mostly.”

**Mostly is not done.**

“I know. I’m sorry. My editor sent this back and I need to finish it.”

 **Hmmph.** Venom winds around Eddie’s hands, over his fingers, and pulls them back from the keys. **Later?**

“Now,” Eddie says, but it’s fond. He shakes his hands like he’s trying to shake off water droplets, and Venom obeys the unspoken ask, even though it’s silly of Eddie to think that would actually dislodge him. But then again, Eddie does many silly things, and that is partially why Venom likes him so much.

What he doesn’t like is how Eddie is so constantly distracted. He’s not sure if it’s this host in particular, or just this world, but there is always something to look at, or see, or do, and Eddie is so easily taken in by all of it. His phone buzzes, or his laptop chimes, or someone calls his name, and he’s there in an instant. It almost makes Venom jealous. He wants Eddie’s attention like that. He wants Eddie to come when _he_ calls. Not anyone else.

He wishes he didn’t have to hide so much, but Venom understands that this world is not ready for him. He does not remember his time with Drake fondly, and he has no desire to be an experiment ever again, or for Eddie to become an experiment either. Venom is the only one allowed to hurt his host, and only when Eddie likes it. So he hides under clothes, or in the cover of darkness when they hunt. And it’s fine.

But sometimes he thinks Eddie forgets he’s there, while he’s hiding. His attention is constantly shifting from thing to thing, and Venom wonders how frequently it comes back to him. Not enough, probably. Maybe Eddie doesn’t think about him very much at all. Maybe he only pretends—

“I think about you all the time,” Eddie murmurs, giving his head a little shove, grinning when Venom snaps at his fingers. “How could I not?”

**How am I supposed to know that? You’re always looking at other things.**

“Because I have to do other things, you little parasite, like answer emails and turn in articles and occasionally leave the apartment.”

**I am not a—**

“You’re _my_ parasite,” Eddie says over him, patting Venom’s head. “And I love having you around. So stop worrying about what I think of you, and let me finish my work.”

Somewhat mollified by this, although still annoyed, Venom settles around Eddie’s shoulders like a blanket and lets him finish his work.

Eventually, Eddie closes the laptop, and true to his word, he does give Venom his full attention. Venom loves these moments when Eddie is solely his, trembling and wrecked and strung out under his touch. He tries to make them last as long as possible, but the human body can only take so much, and it eventually has to come to an end. Eddie collapses onto the bed, a sweaty mess, and reaches out for Venom with a blinding smile that might be Venom’s favorite thing about him. **Eddie,** he says, wrapping himself around the warm skin. **Mine.**

“Yours,” Eddie agrees, petting him like a cat. Venom purrs under his touch.

But then his phone buzzes, and the distractions start again. Like they always do. And Venom is left to wonder if he’ll always play second fiddle to the other things in Eddie’s life.

_________________________

**Eddie.**

“Stop it,” Eddie murmurs to him, tugging down his suit jacket sleeve to hide where Venom is turning around his arm.

**Pay attention to me.**

“We’re in public. Behave yourself.”

**I don’t care.**

“I do.” Eddie turns slightly so they’re facing the back wall. “This is a party for Anne. We are blending in and not being weird and not messing this up for her. Those were her exact instructions.”

As soon as he stops talking, someone calls his name, and he turns. Venom snarls in annoyance. Distractions. Always distractions. Always things to take Eddie’s attention away from him.

Eddie’s hand gently rubs over his sleeve, pressing into Venom. “Easy,” he says. “It’s only for a few more hours.”

Venom snarls again, but sinks back into Eddie’s skin and spends the rest of the night poking him in various organs. It’s petty, but he doesn’t care. If he can’t come out, then he’s going to make sure Eddie thinks about him all night.

Except Eddie doesn’t appear to notice, or if he does, he doesn’t let on. Eventually, Venom settles into his favorite place and just watches through Eddie’s eyes, feeling lonely.

_________________________

**Eddie.**

“Venom, this isn’t a good time.”

Venom settles onto Eddie’s chest, barely at the surface, writhing under the shirt. **It’s never a good time.** He knows he’s sulking, but he’s annoyed. Eddie has been ignoring him all day.

“I know love. It’s been a busy week.”

**It isn’t fair. I hate hiding.**

“We’ll be home soon,” Eddie promises, voice distracted as he looks over the crowd. “I’m meeting a source, V, you know how this goes.”

**I want to eat someone.**

“Tonight,” Eddie says. “Now let me do this, please.”

Venom considers taking over his muscles. Strong-arming Eddie into turning around and going home where Venom can _make_ him pay attention. But he knows that will only make Eddie resent him, and Venom loves Eddie so much that it almost hurts. He doesn’t want to be resented.

So he settles onto Eddie’s skin, and listens to him talk, and keeps sulking.

_________________________

**Eddie.**

“What?”

**I want to get out of here.**

“So do I, but I like my job. We’ve got one more meeting to sit through, okay?”

**Not okay. Home.**

“Stop being a brat,” Eddie tells him, and the word stings more than _parasite_ does, because there’s none of the usual fondness to it. “I need to do this meeting, and then we can go home. Can you please contain yourself until then?”

 **Not fair,** Venom growls, but he obediently sinks back into Eddie’s skin until only his head remains. Eddie adjusts his collar in the bathroom mirror, and pats Venom.

“Hour,” he says. “I promise. Then whatever you want tonight.”

It’s not one hour. It’s three.

Venom pokes Eddie’s liver the entire time, just to be a brat.

_________________________

This is it. He’s had enough.

They’re in Eddie’s apartment. It’s Friday. There are no meetings, no deadlines, no sources to meet. Nothing important to do. Eddie should be focused on Venom, and Venom only, and instead he’s on his phone.

 ** _Distracted,_** Venom thinks darkly, and he winds his way over Eddie’s shoulder, fully intending to either bite him or knock the phone from his hand, _make_ him pay attention—

Eddie turns his head and presses a soft kiss above Venom’s eye. “Shush,” he says, and Venom feels himself still on Eddie’s shoulder, suddenly relaxed in a way he hasn’t been in days. “Let me answer Anne’s text, and then I’ll turn it off, okay? I’ll be all yours.”

 **You are always all mine,** Venom says. He means it to be more threatening, but it comes out all mushy, and he thinks Riot and the others would laugh at him for being so soft with his host. But then Eddie smiles at him, and he finds he doesn’t really care what they would think. Not if being soft gets him that smile.

“Tell you what,” Eddie says, rolling one of Venom’s tendrils in his fingers. “Let’s go camping for the weekend. You and me. No phones, no computers, no distractions. Sound good?”

Venom twists around his hand and forms his head, pulling up out of Eddie’s palm. **I thought you were busy.** He tries and fails to keep the hurt from his voice.

“I can get un-busy for a weekend. Nothing I got going on here that won’t keep.”

Venom feels a flush of happiness. **You would do that for me?**

“Buddy,” Eddie says. “I would do anything for you.” He kisses Venom’s head again, and that still warmth spreads through him. “But I think a weekend away would do some good in convincing you of that.”

 **Eddie Eddie Eddie.** Venom knows he’s being too excited, but he can’t control himself. The thought of having his Eddie to himself for a whole weekend is too good to pass up.

Eddie laughs. “I gotta pack,” he says. “And we can go now. Sound good?” In answer, Venom reaches out and grabs Eddie’s duffel bag from underneath the bed. Eddie laughs again and takes it from him. “Okay. Message received.”

 **Thank you,** Venom says, twisting around Eddie’s forearm in his favorite way.

“You’re welcome,” Eddie says, smiling at him. “I know it’s been a busy week, love. You’ve been very patient and I appreciate that.”

**I thought I was a brat.**

“Well. You were, a bit. But it’s okay. I know you don’t like having to hide all the time.”

 **I feel like you forget about me. When I’m hiding.** Venom forms more of his head and bobs in the air in front of Eddie. **Like I’m second to everything.**

He feels vulnerable saying that, like he’s showing weakness. On Klyntar, such a display would get him eaten. But here, Eddie just makes a soft noise and gently touches him. “You’re not second to anything,” he says. “No matter how much my phone goes off or how many things I have to do, or even if I’m not thinking about you right that moment. You’re still the most important thing in my life. Got it?”

**Promise?**

“Always. Forever.” Eddie kisses his head again.

 **I love you,** Venom tells him, feeling that warmth spread through him.

“Good,” Eddie says. “Because I love you too, you little parasite. Gonna spend the whole weekend showing you how much.” He pushes Venom’s head to the side. “Move so I can pack.”

 **Don’t call me a parasite,** Venom says, but there’s too much fondness in his voice to be scary. **Loser.**

Eddie snorts. “Grab my toothbrush,” he says, and Venom shoves it into the bag. They pack quickly, not really looking at what they’re doing, and eventually Eddie zips the bag shut. “Okay. Ready?”

 **Always. Forever.** He loops around Eddie’s chest and looks him in the eye. **Mine.**

“Yours,” Eddie promises, and he shoulders the bag. “Let’s go.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on [tumblr!](https://feedmecookiesnow.tumblr.com/)
> 
> [Inspired by this picture ](https://craftgamerzz.tumblr.com/post/181519356426/he-seeks-attention-pls) by craftgamerzz


End file.
